Knight's Republic
The Knight's Republic '''(Referred to as '''Serpentine) was a break-away state that declared independence from the Vallum Empire in 5642. The 'Republic' was divided into two parts, the northern half was being ruled over by the Vallum Empire, led by Harold and the south was being led by Marissa Hilder, while Elizabeth's government remained in exile However; towards the end of the rebellion; due to political differences between members of the former Knight's Republic. The short lived breakaway state formed the countries of Broina, Tudourium, Brudan and Orcela, marking the end of a united republic. Government Structure The 'Republic' was split into two parts, one that is ruled by the Empire and the other that was lead by the remaining military government. The south was officially led by Queen Elizabeth. It was a monarchy overall, despite being named a republic. Early history Forged in the fires of rebellions, the Knight's Republic was founded under the leadership of the late King Henry the VIII, and his children. His rebellion seeked to reunite his lost kingdom, during the great expansion of the empire. The rebellion was considered to be over in 5642 after the Battle of Kezimit; which ended in the creation of the Scorched Lands. Height of Power (December 5642 - February 5643) After this, the country was plagued with the issues of successor after the death of King Henry the VIII, and within a month, the kingdom was under the rule of Queen Mary, often known for her fruitful purges. She gained the nickname of Bloody Mary, she was assassinated in mid July; due to a empire noblemen wanting to return to the empire. At this point, the not so experienced Elizabeth ascended to the throne, it was at this time she began construction of Tudourium Castle Town, near the Scorched Lands. This plan was only approved by loyal Elizabeth members. She also removed her brother; Prince Edward from the position of power for using SNDWVEs with his lance and he joined the empire to take over and reclaim his spot on the throne. This coup worked and Elizabeth was forced out of the country, she took refugee in the neutral Melburn, returning in early December 5642, meeting up with her loyal soldiers, including Garfield who had recruited some people to help. Unfortunately, Garfield was killed by a sniper. The country went through major changes with the formation of the Royal Knights, they became a unifying force, being able to fight off an occult cult that was situated outside of the country's borders. However, the Vallum Empire who had yet to recognizance the country as it's own thing. Downfall (January 5643 - November 5643) However; despite the country's best efforts and due to poor planning, the country suffered greatly when an clone of Elizabeth came to the throne and slaughtered many of Elizabeth's loyal guards, greatly weakening the northern's half ability to operate effectively from the capital. Sometime in February, when the Royal Knights were trying to reclaim the castle town, the empire attacked suddenly and in the end, Tudourium Castle Town was taken by the empire and a new government was installed. In this time, a section of the Knights of Outer Val broke off and formed their own group which prompted to the creation of Brudan. The Empire's steamrolling of the northern half of the republic was halted by the stronger garrison of Marissa Hilder and the republic was saved for the time being. The divide was further caused when Elizabeth and her group spent their time in Poeze and only began to return to the republic in around June/July of that year. it is known that Harold, the new governor was peaceful to the former Knight's who he captured, offering them a chance to join him and their families won't be executed, yet many still died in these purges. When Elizabeth and her group returned, there was a glimmer of hope as they captured the town of Runette by overpowering the guard force and setting up shop. Behind the scenes, Elizabeth began to make plans to reform the republic; as her as the sole queen of the country. This is officially where Tudourium came into existence as it expands westward. Things were going well for the queen until she discovered that Factory #2b, her old slave pit was still active and she ordered the group to blow it up. This gave Sandra her chance to find her siblings and form her own country in the process; while still being allied with Elizabeth. One major downfall to the republic's continued existence was the dual capture of Elizabeth and Marissa, one who defected and the other who torutred her enemies. This dual alliance was able to take back all the land but under their own banners, supporting each other. Orcela also helped a bit too. Disbandemnt of the Knight's Republic On the 13th of November, 5643 after six hours of fierce fighting in the former capital of the republic. Orange announced an formal end to the Serpentine rebellion as she ascended to the throne and conducted peace talks with the empire as the republic was disbanded and peace began. Category:Country Category:Kingdom